


One Night

by mxtt216



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Suicide mention, Teenagers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxtt216/pseuds/mxtt216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The distressed and unhappy young Alex Cabot leaves a lasting impression on seventeen year old Olivia Benson on a cold Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

Olivia walks down the dimly lit street the cold of the crisp December night cutting into her, even through her favourite leather jacket. It's Christmas Eve, so Olivia is just thankful it's freezing and not pelting snow.

She rounds the block but stops suddenly when she hears sobbing. She silently hopes that some other awful parent, like the one she's roaming the streets to escape, hasn't abandoned their kid on this cruelly cold Christmas. With further investigation, she discovers a blonde girl huddled on the ground, crying into her hands.

Olivia rushes to her side, but is mindful not to scare her. "Hey, excuse me.. uh, is there something I can do to help you?" she stutters out awkwardly. The young woman looks up, showing the other girl the gash across her cheek.

"No thank you" she just barely whispers out, but Olivia refuses to leave the girl that easily.

"I don't know what's happened to you, but I really would like to do something to help, would you at least let me buy you a coffee or something warm?" Olivia pushes, inching closer to the other teen, whose sparkling blue eyes are filled with anger and sadness

"I'm not some charity case" she grits out and Olivia shakes her head "t-that's not how I meant it, please just let me do this"

The girl wipes her cheeks, the gashed one smearing a little blood but Olivia decides not to mention it, in fear of pushing the girl away.

The walk to the coffee shop is awkwardly silent, but once they sit down, the stranger begins to question her

"So what're you doing out here on Christmas? Don't you have a family to be with or something?" Olivia shakes her head, deciding not to elaborate, then returns the question

The disheveled blonde takes a large gulp of her scalding mocha, then utters plainly, an admittance that takes Olivia aback "I was considering jumping off the bridge"

Olivia is unsure how to reply to that. What do you say to someone in so much pain? What's an appropriate answer to that?

"Why?"

Of all the things to say, that was probably one of the worst ones.

The other girl just laughs, despite the tears Olivia can see brimming in her eyes "I hate my family, they hate me, I hate me.."

"I'm sure they don't hate you" Olivia attempts comfort, but she knows all too well just how easily it is for a parent to hate you.

"Believe me, I know it when I see it"

Olivia decides not to push the girl anymore, so they don't discuss family, conversation turns to music, movies- innocent things. They only finish the conversation when Olivia's phones buzzes and she notices it's past midnight.

"You should probably head home.. this is where you tell me your name" she smirks at the other girl

"Alex, Alex Cabot" Olivia hears the venom in her voice as she says her surname, and wonders how her family could be so awful, and yet she's so sweet "can I walk you?"

"Thanks, but I don't need a babysitter, and anyway you should be getting home too" Alex stands from behind the table and Olivia mirrors her. They walk towards the door and just before they leave, Olivia lays a hand against the blondes arm, stopping her in the doorway

"Merry Christmas Alex" she looks briefly to the mistletoe above their heads, and presses a kiss to the other girls cheek

"Merry Christmas Olivia, and thank you for tonight, I had a nice time"

Olivia hates to leave her to walk home alone, but she can't babysit her, as Alex pointed out, so instead, before she walks away she tells the girl a simple "be safe" her voice break telling the girl exactly what she means

"You too"

It's only two days later, as she scrolls through the local news feed, that Olivia realises her words didn't resonate with the girl.

'Local Teen Found Dead' accompanied by what Olivia assumes is a school picture of the blonde, who'd been in her every thought since that time together in the coffee shop. She did it.

And Olivia knows she shouldn't feel the way she does, the girl was practically a stranger to her, but still, she can't help the stray tears that fall down her cheeks as she stands away from her Mothers bottle-cluttered kitchen table to go on with her day.


End file.
